


craving.

by danish05



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Rough Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danish05/pseuds/danish05
Summary: thanks a ton for reading the chapter, it was my first time writing a karmagisa fanfic!!I really don't know much about how makeout scenarios actually work, but this is what I got smhI hope you enjoyed it, be sure to comment and also let me know on how I can improve or if you have any fanfic "cravings" that I can try to write.have a good day and stay safe :>
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	craving.

"Aha! Hiroto-kun, I win again!" Nagisa triumphed, fisting his hands in the air.

"It was just beginner's luck," Maehera rolled his eyes and scoffed, " _Again_."

" _Noho_ , just admit it."

The bluenette laughing heartily, was suddenly jerked back and felt his t-shirt being tugged at from the back and pulled.

He turned back to see it was the tall redhead yanking his shirt. 

"Karma-kun?"

The redhead just stayed clam in response, yanking the bluenette with more might, forcing him out of his place and out of the classroom, leaving some of the other students puzzled.

Nagisa was now more confused then ever, "Karma?" He asked but received no response, "Karma, where are we going?" 

He finally came to a conclusion that he was pulled along for company while Karma skipped class.

They reached a small cabin in the forest, not too far away from class.

"Now Karma, why have you dragged me here? _literally._ " Nagisa adjusted his shirt when the taller boy let go of him.

"I had a craving."

"A craving for what?"

"Something sweet and _hot_."

"Cinnamon rolls? although they're better warm, I don't know how you'll get any-"

His words were cut short as soon as Karma cornered him and pressed him against the nearest tree.

"Karm-"

The redhead's mouth were soon on his, forcing Nagisa's lips apart. His right hand travelling and roping the smaller boy's waist pulling him closer to his body, while his other rested behind Nagisa's tender neck.

Nagisa tried pushing Karma away from him, and after numerous weak attempts finally managed to part his lips from Karma's and was gasping for air.

But his short sweet time of liberty diminished as Karma crashed his lips once again on Nagisa, this time his hands  
holding the bluenette down, with no chances of escape.

He deepened the kiss, forcing himself on the helpless bluenette, shoving his tongue into Nagisa's mouth.

Nagisa's heart beat picked up rapidly, completely flushed with tears and saliva all over his face, a quivering mess under the his bestfriend.

Karma finally let go, leaving Nagisa's swollen lips with a wet smack.

Nagisa fell down, giddy from the alluring ecounter unable to counter any words or compose any questions to shoot at karma.

He looked up to see the redhead cool and composed, his hands tucked into his trousers, his stance per usual.  
Not one bit flustered or affected by the whole contact.

" _What happened Nagisa-kun?"_ Karma cooed, bending down to meet the baffled bluenette. "I'm not entirely satisfied, I'll have you know."

Nagisa's breath hitched once Karma got close again, "Can't wait to eat again." The redhead smirked, holding the bluenette's chin, he gave him one final kiss, biting Nagisa's lip as he pulled back.

"I'll see you soon, Nagisa-kun. Don't be late for Koro-sensei's class, he'll definitely be suspicious."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a ton for reading the chapter, it was my first time writing a karmagisa fanfic!!  
> I really don't know much about how makeout scenarios actually work, but this is what I got smh  
> I hope you enjoyed it, be sure to comment and also let me know on how I can improve or if you have any fanfic "cravings" that I can try to write.  
> have a good day and stay safe :>


End file.
